Would You Like a Souvenir?
by WanderingTonberry
Summary: A day in the life of a Tonberry...Boring, you say? I beg to differ. Have a peak inside the life of a Tonberry. They're more complex than you might think. R/R!


Title: Would You Like a Souvenir?   
Author: WanderingTonberry  
Notes: I decided I'd dwell a little bit upon what the life of a Tonberry might actually be like. I mean, it appears they live in a complex society. Kinda cool, doncha think? It's a Ton POV! ^_^ Enjoy.   
  
~~~  
  
I yawned. Was it time to get up? Too soon in my opinion. I shuffled over to the stone basin beside my bed. I winced. Nothing worse than 'morning mouth', my grandpappy used to always say. Hyne, was he right.   
  
I had never really thought about his words of wisdom before. I mean, big deal. We lived for ages! We've watched humans and other creatures evolved for centuries. From the times of castles and steam engines, to those big hovering buildings that seemed to have a tendency to smack into things. The elders say they're called 'Gardens'. I think they're a nuisance. You try taking your daily rounds with all these...these tourists hanging around the ruins! You'd almost think they wanted us to start issuing out little buttons and shirts that say "I Luv Cetra" on top of them. Please. Don't even think. It's not cute. At all.  
  
I scrubbed my face with my paws, rinsing out my mouth. Despite what humans thought about us, we were very clean creatures. More so then they. I yawned again, yellow eyes still fogged with sleep. Well, off to do my rounds.  
  
I always wondered why the big Ton himself assigned me to the local herb collector. Personally, I think it was because I put prunes in his food that one day when I was nothing but a little Tonberry. Not only had he been royally angry with my little green hide, we had also developed a new sewage system after the ordeal. I thought things had turned out rather well...What? It payed off didn't it? I got a good laugh and we improved technology!  
  
I picked up my beloved brass lantern and knife. We always got our trusty companions when we came of age. The robes? Well...Let's just say that the King wasn't too big on fashion changes. It's been awhile since we've worn anything other than brown. Something about being 'peaceful and one with the Earth'...Didn't humans have a phase like that? I think it was called the 70's. Whatever that means.  
  
I headed out into the dimly lit halls, passing my brothers and sisters. Lucky Berries. They didn't have to deal with the tourists. I heaved a sigh and headed up the steps, winding my way through a series of passages. Soon I came to the small hole in the rocks, popping out. Ah...Beautiful weather. Nothing like an overcast day to cheer you up! I adjusted my grip on my little lantern and started to make my way to what I had dubbed my garden. To the human eye it looked a lot like weeds, but they didn't really know what it was. Than again...I didn't really know what they were either. They tasted good though. Heehee.  
  
As I began to cut some saplings, I heard voice drifting out from behind me? I turned around, face the look of poor dread. TOURISTS...I grumbled under my breath and put my pawful of roots down. The tallest of the humans spoke first.  
  
"Not very ferocious looking, now is it?" He smirked. I hated tourists. Had I already mentioned that? He was a tall fellow. Blonde hair, a scar on his face. Big weapon though. I looked down at my chief's knife. I could take him.  
  
"Don't say that Seifer! He's so adorable!!!" The small female bounced. My eyes hurt. That was one yellow jumper. I kind of liked the way her hair flipped up. Made her look kind of evil. And hey, it's not everyday someone calls you cute.  
  
"Yah, he looks like a cool little guy. I wonder if he can understand us..."  
  
"Don't be so dense, Chicken! Of course he can't understand us! He's a beast. Didn't the little beady yellow eyes give you a clue??"   
  
My eyes were not beady. Bastard. I trotted up behind him and jabbed him with my knife. He started cursing. Serves him right. I smiled.  
  
I was surprised when his human companions started laughing at him. It was kind of like I had gained some allies. Cool. The female in their party picked me up, giving me a fairly enthusiastic hug. Air...Need...A...i...r....  
  
My vision started to swim, but I heard the smaller blonde teasing the taller one. Kinda seemed like they were flirting to me. I thought I had caught an affectionate look...Then again, I could have been mistaken...Oh look...Pretty colors...  
  
"Um...Selphie...Maybe you should give him some air...He looks a little pale..."  
  
"Oh! Sorry..." She loosened her hold on me, giving me a chance to catch my breath. Ton, this girl had a serious grip!  
  
"So, um...Weren't we supposta challenge him? To like, bring out the King?" They wanted to see the great one? Too bad...He was on vacation. Someplace called 'Costa Del Sol'. Where's that?  
  
"Yeah! But he's too cute to fight!" Oh no...I felt a death squeeze coming....o...n...Too late. How would I escape? Mommy...  
  
~owari~  
  



End file.
